


Re-watch Ficlets

by Sherlockinthetardis (junbaitarashian)



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, doctor who re watch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:12:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3274550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junbaitarashian/pseuds/Sherlockinthetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>been re-watching Doctor Who and sort of write what the pov of our favorite pairing might be. Nothing serious. Just for my entertainment, just thought some of you might enjoy them too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Re-watch Ficlets

It's been years and in a completely different universe but Rose can never forget the warmth of his hand or the rush of adrenalin that shot through her the moment he said the words "Run!".

She never would've thought that he would some day mean her entire universe.

-

He had called himself the Doctor- just the Doctor- and asked her to forget him. He had walked into a blue box and simply disappeared only to appear in her life again days later and turn it upside down.

She saved the earth that day and her life would never be the same.

-

He was an alien daft and impossibly bonkers. He had a spaceship too. He called it a TARDIS- a tiny blue police box and impossibly big in the inside. He had asked her to travel through time and space with him.

She joined him to see the stars and everything beyond.

-

He took her to see the end of the world- overwhelmed and conflicted she stood by him. They held hands- and for a moment she and him alone were the last of their kind. The last human… the last Timelord. He had been alone in this universe for so long now, but not anymore. She would stay by his side through all the trouble and danger.

Eat chips along the way.

-

Flying the tardis was fun- frightening, but fun. The Doctor rode her through space and time. He could revisit days that were done and gone hundred thousand sunsets ago and it amazed her.

"It's not a bad life." The Doctor says, but Rose reckons, "It's better with two."

Me and you...

-

She probably looks ridiculous, in this 1860s get-up, Rose thinks. She's hesitant to come out and show the Doctor, dreading to hear his snarky remark but she never expects to hear, "Blimey! Rose, you look beautiful!" and her heart flutters in her chest.

-

The Doctor didn't know what he'd expected when Rose returned from changing, but he never expected her to look so breathtaking. The words are out of his mouth before he can stop them. Rose eyes grow big and her smile wide, wide... and then he knows he has made a mistake.

-

She is going to die. She is going to die in Cardiff and she hasn't even been born yet. It's all just so impossible.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor says but Rose is not so sure how much he really means it, seeing how much danger she's been in since she's met him.

"I'm so glad I met you..." are the Doctor’s significant last words, and somehow Rose can't find it in herself to regret staying with him, because she's seen amazing things- things she's never even dreamed of- things she'll never forget.

"Me too." She says. He takes her hand and she smiles wide, wide.

-

In the end Rose is happy to still be alive and the Doctor is quite relieved too. Though it was not the Doctor's doing, it's another day saved- another day when the world doesn't end before it's time, but Rose begins to realize the bittersweet taste of victory.

-

Rose thought it was incredible: She had been to the year 5 billion, seen the end of the world, met Charles Dickens in the 1800's and fought ghost.

She had been in the Tardis traveling with the Doctor for days- weeks....maybe months? but here she was again, back home, back to her own time- only gone 12 hours!- and just in time for lunch with mum.

-

Things had gone very wrong and very quickly. The Doctor apologised for his mistake but being gone 12 months- a whole year!- was a big deal. She had no way of explaining all the things she had done and seen to her mum. Where would she begin?

“Hey mum, so you know this bloke, the one standing there? Well, he is an alien! and that box? Yeah the one outside the state, it’s a time traveling spaceship!”

One thing was certain, her mum would never forgive her.

-

It was a stupid mistake. One he seems to be making often; it buys him a stinging smack from Rose's mum- and now there is a risk that Rose won't join him in the tardis again. He doesn't want that but he has to know.

"Well if it's this much trouble, are you goin' to stay here now?"

"I don't know." She says.

-

900.

Rose learns that the Doctor is 900 years old and she can't help but wonder how many of those years the Doctor has spent alone- wandering the stars all on his own. It must be such a lonely life, but he wouldn't be alone any more; he had her.

-

There was just no way she could leave him alone anymore. After seeing all those aliens and spaceship and stuff- traveling through space and time... how could she turn away from that now? There was just so much out there, so much to see, so much to learn: like how long aliens lived compared to her- and the Doctor, he was 900 years old… blimey!

As an after thought, she mused, "Mum was right. 900 years is one hell of an age gap."

-

Aliens crash land on earth and it's completely unfair but suddenly aliens are the last thing on Rose's mind when the Doctor gets off the sofa and heads toward the door and out of her mum's flat. Rose runs after him without even realizing...

"Where do ya think you're goin'?" She asks.

The feeling sinks in- she is afraid of being abandoned by the Doctor. She is afraid that the Doctor could just take off without her when she is not looking. She doesn't want that.

"Promise you won't disappear... " She tells him and she tries to tell herself she isn't begging.


End file.
